Fidel Guevara
A former commander of the Bureau of Global Liberation who was in charge of Asian Cells, Fidel Alejandro Guevara was a Cuban born military commander who was enlisted into the BGF after years of harsh times that have inflicted his life and changed his way he sees life, during the Cuban Revolution he was first known to have enlisted into the defense of Cuban President Alberto Batista who was under threat of being overthrown by BGF leader Humberto Rojas, he was known by various military forces of Cuba as a valiant defender of the president and was known to be supported by the United States. Despite having to deal with a harsh past that have been causing him various setbacks, Fidel was with President Batista when a sniper killed him infront of Guevara that unexpectedly caused him to go into an uncontrollable rage, killing BGF soldiers with the knife his ancestors passed down & an AK-47 rifle picked up from a fallen Cuban soldier decapitating the head of the sniper who killed the president, swearing to an oath that he will find and kill Humberto Rojas but when his back was turned he was knocked out and then brought to Rojas himself. Later when he got captured by the BGF, he was known to be brainwashed by Humberto's words that told him that he was troubled by various people including those who have given him a harsh life, also he made a plea to Fidel Guevara that he can turn his life around by joining his enemies and bring the world to his knees to the will of the Bureau of Global Liberation, however he noticed things will be worse so he taken the offer and began working with Humberto despite killing several BGF soldiers, after several years of hiding he managed to live a peaceful life until he was captured for his involvement in the BGF during the Cold War and had a list of crimes under his name. Early Life To be added... Cold War Career His life inside the Cuba's Military first dated back to 1951 when he first started working for the military during the Cold War as a field commander under command of Cuban President Alberto Batista, he did earn various honors by various high ranking generals and have been praised by many of Cuba's people that served with the Soviet Union during the course of holding back forces of the BGF since threats of a possible overthrow of Alberto's government could occur at some point during the later years, he served the military force of Cuba during the course of the 50s but until late 1959 he became brainwashed by the words of Humberto Rojas with various promises of freedom and making the people of the world beg for mercy. Cuban Revolution See 'Cuban Revolution'' Prior to his career as a commander of the '''Bureau of Global Liberation his military unit along with several regiments of the United States to assist with the defense of Batista's forces, that unit was known during the Cuban revolution was Blue Dragon 182, during the course of 1953 the threats of BGF invasions became true and he was mainly deployed with several of Cuba's best armed forces to keep various cities & parts of Cuba from falling into terrorist hands with various victories and also several towns fallen to BGF control. Prior to the assassination of President Batista he along with his unit were moved to Havana to protect the Presidential Palace as a local garrison, equipment was scarce due to several Cuban military bases being taken by BGF terrorists but lucky enough his unit was given gear such as riot shields, pistols, sub-machine guns and even assault rifles & shotguns if things begin to go dire, he held back several attacks on the President and the palace which led to him being a presidential bodyguard with another commander taking Guevara's position as commander of his unit. In 1959, Fidel Guevara and Blue Dragon 182 was tasked in the final defense of the Presidential Palace and provide security for President Batista as he prepared for his final act as that could possibly end all hostalities between Cuba and the BGF, however the palace got invaded by pro-BGF militants and terrorists breached the doors using a stolen truck and numbers began shooting all over the place which led to the deaths of several security forces along with many members of Blue Dragon 182 which forced Guevara to fall back. He did try an attempt to get Batista to his private limousine but however he was not fully armed for combat but he did have a knife passed down from his ancestors and a pistol for self defense but he did kill several armed militants and use an Uzi from a fallen member of his Blue Dragon 182 unit, however during his attempt to get the President to safety he became a witness to a fatal shot from a sniper that killed Alberto in his face. After the death of President Batista was announced by several BGF operatives, several Pro-BGF militias and soldiers cheered but however in Fidel Guevara's eyes he saw his past that caused him trouble in his childhood that caused him to go into an uncontrollable rampage which made him almost invulnerable to all forms of damage, picking up an AK-47 from a fallen Cuban soldier and killed every Bureau of Global Liberation operative and supporter in his way with his knife in his path as he moved to the President's killer and sliced off the head but he was still fueled for blood after he witnessed the death of his fellow countrymen & his forces of Blue Dragon 182 be held his final ground in the palace, later 1 hour later he was caught off-guard when he was attempting to calm down and captured by several BGF soldiers and was taken to a camp inside Cuba and was known as M.I.A (Missing in Action) by the Cuban Military but Batista was pronounced dead and never survived when Fidel was trying to protect him from being captured by enemy forces, the military never located him several years later until sometime in 1961. Bureau of Global Liberation Career To be added... After the Cold War To be added... Years in Hiding To be added... Detainment To be added... Later Life To be added... Death To be added... Legacy To be added... Behind the Scenes * Fidel Guevara was a Cuban commander who switched sides during the Cold War, who first served his country's military at first before being rouge and a commander of the BGF. * All-thou he became part of the Bureau of Global Liberation, the brainwashing of his mind into working with the BGF is inspired by a Soviet Number Station from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Category:Characters Category:Characters of BGF Category:Cold War Characters